


Ask Me Again

by ashes_14



Category: Errant Kingdom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Double Entendre, F/M, Flirting, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_14/pseuds/ashes_14
Summary: Kaylee has a meeting and gets some advice from the local demon about a certain snake, who is probably going to be the death of her.
Relationships: Raiden/Nomad, Raiden/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Ask Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> More of a "What if the Nomad didn't fall so fast?" kind of idea because exploring feelings is fun.

The streets of Novus were quiet except for the soft rustle of Kaylee’s cloak. The moon was hiding behind the clouds, creating deeper shadows that she melted into. She passed by open windows, hearing the sounds of families settling in for the night. They were none the wiser of the shadow passing by. 

Kaylee made her way through the city on her way towards the palace. She had some time to spare until Lucien said they’d meet her in the garden, so she was in no hurry. She was half lost in thought until she came upon the bridge over the river outside of the city. She paused and rolled her eyes when she saw Raiden balancing on the edge of the railing, walking back and forth. For half a second Kaylee thought about sneaking up on him and pushing him into the water. But she quickly tossed that idea aside when she realized the consequences would either be a dagger to the throat or getting pulled into the water with him. Frankly, neither option sounded like a great ending to her night.

“About time you showed up,” Raiden interrupted her train of thought without turning around.

“I didn’t realize you’d become my keeper,” Kaylee scoffed. “And what do you mean ‘about time’? Were you waiting for me?”

“I was, actually.” He turned back to face her. “I heard you were going to try and sneak into the castle again. After your last disastrous attempt, I figured I should be there to assist.”

“Oh, you mean like the time before that, when you left me alone with the demon?” Kaylee arched an eyebrow at him. “Anyway, who told you I was going to the castle?”

“You were fine. You gotta let that go.” Raiden dropped down in front of her. “Lucien told me they had plans to see you. Shall we?”

“Apparently there are no secrets in this place,” Kaylee sighed. “I was going to take the scenic route.” She nodded along the edge of the river.

“There’s nothing scenic here,” Raiden snorted. “At least not in this shitty town.”

“Yeah, see, I don’t think you’re the best judge. Because you called the sewers your ‘kingdom’, so…” Kaylee shrugged, trying to hide her smirk.

Raiden rolled his eyes. “And I still think you’re a snob.”

“You don’t have to come with me. I can make it fine on my own.” She scowled. 

“You had half the garrison chasing you down last time,” Raiden pointed out.

“But I didn’t get caught, did I?” Kaylee huffed and started walking.

“Barely,” Raiden snickered and followed her. “What do you need to see Lucien for anyway?” He gave her a sideways glance. Was that jealousy she was detecting?

“Just cause.” Kaylee knew he was probing for answers and she was going to have some fun.

“No one sneaks into the castle to see a demon ‘just cause’,” Raiden snorted.

“Don’t you?” Kaylee had a slow smirk working its way across her face. Raiden frowned and turned away from her. “My, my. Are you  _ jealous _ ?” Kaylee was grinning.

“Jealous? Me? Absolutely not.” Raiden’s ears turned pink at the tips.  _ Liar. _

“Are you jealous that Lucien asked  _ me _ to come to the castle? Or are you jealous that I’m going to see  _ them _ ?” 

“Why should that matter to me? You’re both adults.” Raiden was purposefully not looking at her.

“Hmm, nope. Not jealous at all.” Kaylee dodged a jab to her side. “Alright, fine. Lucien offered to lend me some books out of the library. If I’m going to be here for a while, I’d like something to do other than drink.”

“You mean our shining capital isn’t exciting enough for you?” Raiden laughed.

“Hmm, you know I think it could use a little more excitement. Assassinations, secret plots, and cults aren’t enough for me.” Kaylee shook her head in mock disappointment. 

“Be careful what you wish for,” Raiden chuckled. 

They walked on and were coming up to the castle wall, slipping through the darkness and keeping watch for guards.

“What sort of books are you getting anyway? I’ve seen the books in there and they’re terrible. Unless you got Luci to find you some of the steamy romance novels.” Raiden arched his eyebrow at her; his voice low.

Kaylee snorted. “No. Definitely not those.”

“Aw, you’re no fun. They’re very  _ informative _ .” He flashed her a suggestive grin.

Kaylee was grateful for the hood of her cloak and the darkness hiding her flaming cheeks. She quickly tamped down the butterflies that erupted in her stomach. Charming as he was, Kaylee didn’t have time for… whatever it was she that was feeling. They could flirt sure, but anything more was out of the question. It wasn’t possible in their line of work.

“Cat got your tongue?” Raiden tapped her nose. Kaylee swatted his hand away.

“No, just looking for guards,” she lied. “I don’t know about you, but I wasn’t planning on a chase tonight.” Kaylee did a quick sweep and found the top of the castle wall clear.

“The guards need their practice too,” Raiden chuckled and darted forward. Kaylee watched him, slighted awed, as he scaled the wall with ease. He was graceful in a way only an assassin with his experience could be.

She shook her head, clearing the haze and quickly followed him up and over. She wasn’t nearly as smooth as Raiden had been, but she didn’t fall so she took that as a win. 

The pair snuck quietly through the shadows along the wall and dropped down at the edge of the gardens. It still looked the same as it had the first night Raiden had led her here, but it felt less ominous this time.

“Ah, there you are, little shadow. And you brought a snake with you.” Lucien was leaning against a fountain with a small smile on their lips. 

“Someone was feeling a little left out.” Kaylee grinned as she sidled up next to the ambassador. 

“Was not. I was being nice and  _ escorting  _ Kaylee here since she did such a terrible job last time.” Raiden scowled. Kaylee half expected him to stick out his tongue like a child.

“My valiant protector.” Kaylee dropped into a mock curtsy. “How did I ever live without you?” 

Lucien coughed, hiding a laugh. Raiden glared at them. “It’s not like you to be jealous, Raiden. But fear not, you’ll have your shadow back soon enough,” Lucien purred.

Kaylee’s cheeks burned and she took a sudden interest in the ground, the bushes, the trees; anything that meant she didn’t have to look at her companions. In her embarrassment, she missed Raiden’s cheeks similarly darkening and Lucien’s knowing smile. 

Raiden cleared his throat. “I’m going to go have a look around. You two enjoy whatever it is you have to talk about.” 

Kaylee turned to watch him slip back into the darkness. ‘Your shadow’ kept looping in her mind. Words that meant a little too much and created feelings that didn’t make sense to her. Her gaze lingered for a moment before Lucien’s quiet laugh brought her back.

“You’re staring at him.”

“Am not.” Kaylee scowled. “I was just making sure no one else was out here.”

“If that is what you wish to believe.” Lucien had that knowing smirk on their face again. “But there’s not. Trust me, I would know.”

“All-knowing demon powers?” Kaylee asked. Lucien pushed away from the fountain and the pair started walking through the gardens.

“No, I told the guards I wanted peace in the garden for once. And I assured them that I was more than capable of stopping any unwanted visitors.” They laughed, seeming to have dropped the topic of Raiden for now. 

“And how did the Knight Commander take that?” Kaylee asked. 

“I doubt any of the guards were in a rush to tell her that I requested such a thing.” Lucien smiled. “Here are the books, I thought you might like them after our last conversation.” They held them out to Kaylee.

Kaylee eagerly took them and looked at the titles. They were astronomy books. “These are perfect. Thank you, Lucien. Are you sure no one will miss them?”

“Perfectly sure. Only one person might notice their absence, but they’ve read those ones several times already,” they assured her.

“I’ll bring them back before anyone notices. It’s been a long time since I’ve had something interesting to read.” Kaylee tucked them away in a small bag at her hip. 

“As much as you talked about the stars last time, I don’t know if there’s anything in there that you don’t know.” Lucien chuckled.

“In that case you may be getting them back sooner rather than later,” Kaylee replied. 

The two of them continued their stroll in the garden, chatting about goings on in the castle. Kaylee trusted Lucien when they said that there were no guards in this area, but she was still alert. Not to mention they hadn’t come across Raiden yet. She wasn’t worried, per se, but it was strange for him to  _ not  _ be a nuisance.

Sharp wooden thuds were coming from the other side of the trees and they drew Lucien and Kaylee closer. As they came out of the gardens, they found themselves looking down towards an open field with training dummies on one end and racks of training weapons on the other. Raiden was at the source of the thuds as he spun and whirled around one of the training dummies, sword flashing in the low light.

Kaylee paused and watched him. He was so fast and graceful. It was like watching a dance, a  _ very _ deadly dance. His movements flowed from one to another. He made it look effortless and Kaylee was reminded of just how deadly Raiden was.

“You’re staring at him again,” Lucien sighed.

“I’m not,” she snapped, quickly turning away. “I was simply gazing in a direction and he was there.”

“Then what was that look on your face?” 

“What?” Kaylee frowned. “What look?”

“You get this look when you see him,” they informed her. “You look at him and it’s like you’re staring at some sort of galaxy.”

“And?” Kaylee’s cheeks were burning again.

Lucien gave her soft smirk. “You love galaxies.”

“Lucien, I don’t—it’s not like—he doesn’t…” Kaylee fumbled for words, hands fidgeting. She took a deep breath. “I do have some feelings... for him,” she finally admitted, “but he doesn’t feel the same.”

“And why do you think that he wouldn’t return your affections?” Lucien looked at her curiously.

“Because of who he is? Because of who I am? I don’t know. What if—”

“What if’s get you nowhere, little shadow. Shouldn’t he have a chance to say what he wants?” 

Kaylee groaned and rubbed her forehead. “You may have a point,” she begrudgingly admitted.

“I know I do, my dear.” Lucien inclined his head toward the training field, and they watched Raiden make his way over to them. Kaylee ducked her head and crossed her arms to stop her shaking hands.

“I found their training grounds. And let me just say, if this—” he twirled the sword in his hand deftly “—is what they’re training with, no wonder they can’t catch anyone.”

“So critical, little snake.” Lucien smiled languidly. “Well Kaylee, you have your books and my advice. And please do think about what I said.” Kaylee nodded. “I’m off to my chambers. You two have another half an hour or so before the guards begin their rounds again, so try not to start another disturbance.” 

“That’s why I’m here, Luci. Keeping her out of trouble.” Raiden slung his arm around Kaylee’s shoulders, and she rolled her eyes.

Lucien hummed and Kaylee caught the pointed look in their eyes as they looked between her and Raiden. Warmth flooded her face again and she remained thankful for the darkness.

They watched as Lucien disappeared back into the garden and they were alone. Kaylee’s heart raced and she thought about what Lucien had said,  _ And why do you think that he wouldn’t return your affections? _

Raiden interrupted her thoughts when he waved his hand in front of her face. “Hello? Are you even listening to me?”

“What? What were you saying?” Kaylee blinked a few times and turned toward Raiden.

“I swear, you never listen to me,” Raiden huffed dramatically. “I was asking if you wanted to have a little competition?” A lopsided grin grew on his face.

“What kind of competition?” she asked, immediately suspicious.

“What about a good old sparring match?” Raiden twirled the sword in his hand again. “They have whatever weapon you’d like. They’re shit, but they’ll do.”

“Do you really think this is a good idea? Sparring on the castle grounds?”

“Come on, I’ll go easy on you.” Raiden gave her a shit-eating grin.

“Fine, you’re on. But don’t you dare go easy on me.” Kaylee glared at him. 

“I knew you’d come around.” 

Raiden led them down to the training field and over towards the weapon racks. Kaylee dropped her cloak and bag off to the side and started looking over the training weapons. Raiden had been right, they were pretty shitty, but she eventually found a short sword and a dagger that weren’t too awful.

She took a few practice swings with the sword, feeling the weight of it and getting used to the grip. Raiden didn’t trade out the sword for daggers which surprised Kaylee; he used daggers more than anything else. But she had also seen him move with the sword earlier, so she knew he was skilled with anything.

“Ready?” Raiden smirked.

“Ready.” Kaylee adjusted her grip one last time and dropped into a fighting stance.

She watched as Raiden casually began to circle her. She kept her weapons slightly raised and matched his pace, never taking her eyes off of him. Quick as a whip, Raiden lunged towards her. Kaylee brought up her sword in time to block him, but before she could counter, he had dodged back out of range.

Kaylee feinted right and leapt left, but Raiden blocked her. She spun around him and tried to get behind him, but Raiden did the same and they came apart face to face again. Fighting wasn’t Kaylee’s strong suit. She preferred to get in and get out without being seen, but she had picked up a few things in her time.

The two of them danced around each other and exchanged parries and blows. Kaylee saw an opening and thrusted towards Raiden’s exposed side. But he was expecting it. He spun around her and with the flat side of his blade gave her a smack across her ass.

“What the hell?!” Kaylee yelped, jumping away from him. She rubbed the sore spot as she glared at him. “So that’s the game, is it?”

“You didn’t think this was going to be a fair fight, did you?” Raiden grinned at her.

Kaylee growled and launched herself at him again. Their swords clashed as they pushed against each other.

“Are you mad, Kay?” Raiden laughed over their crossed blades, barely looking like he was exerting any effort. Kaylee scowled at him.

They broke apart and continued to trade blows, gaining Kaylee two more smacks. The pair flowed between defensive and offensive maneuvers. But Kaylee was starting to see patterns in Raiden’s attacks. For a split second after he would parry, his left leg was left open. Kaylee rushed him one more time and at the last second hooked his ankle to sweep his leg from under him.

Instead of watching Raiden fall, all of a sudden Kaylee was falling with him. Her weapons flew off to the sides as she tried to break her fall. She yelped when she landed on top of Raiden, their faces inches apart. His chuckled, his breath fanning across her cheeks and she could feel his chest rising and falling under hers. They stared at each other and Kaylee was struck by the warmth in his brown eyes. She swallowed thickly and tried not to glance down at his mouth as his tongue wet his lower lip.

“Rai, I…” Kaylee trailed off, her brain short-circuiting from their closeness. Raiden reached a hand up but stopped short of her cheek.

The loud chiming of the belltower had Kaylee rolling off of him. She jumped up and dusted herself off with her back to Raiden.  _ What the hell had that almost been? _ She turned back around and gave him a wide grin, pretending like nothing had happened.

“So, I think that means I won.” 

“And how in the hells do you suppose that?” Raiden asked, dusting himself off two.

“Easy, I ended up on top.” Kaylee immediately regretted her words when she saw Raiden’s smug look.

He was about to open his mouth to reply, but Kaylee was spared whatever fun he was going to have at her expense by the sounds of voices drawing near. They both darted back to the weapons racks. Raiden scooped up Kaylee’s bag and she grabbed her cloak and they were ducking back into the dark gardens before anyone spotted them.

As they climbed back over the castle wall and snuck into the shadows Kaylee thought about the weapons they had left sitting out on the field. She felt sorry for whatever poor squire would get their ass chewed out by Livia for the mess.

They stopped running when they got to the outskirts of the city. They walked along the river the same way they had gone to the castle.

“So, what did Lucien mean when he told you to think about what he said?” Raiden tried to sound nonchalant.

“Oh, I umm, needed some advice.” Kaylee started fidgeting with her hands again.

“Anything I can help with?” Kaylee heard that slight jealous tone creep back into his voice and she tried not to smile.

“Maybe. Ask me again later.” Kaylee ducked her head down to avoid his questioning gaze. 

Soon they came up to Kaylee’s house. She reached out to take back her bag from Raiden who had carried it for her the whole way from the castle.

“Thanks for carrying those.”

“Anytime, sunshine.” Raiden smirked, but didn’t return the books.

“Rai, give them here.” Kaylee reached for them again, but Raiden held them out of her reach.

“Why don’t you tell me what you needed Lucien’s advice on?”

“Absolutely not.” Kaylee lunged for the bag.

“What happened to trusting each other?” Raiden frowned and held the bag over her head.

“Give it back.” Kaylee was getting mad. 

Raiden dangled the bag above his head and completely out of her reach. She jumped up to grab it without success, stepping closer towards him. He watched her efforts with an amused grin playing on his lips.

“I’m serious. I’m not going to tell you again. Give it to me.” Her face flushed as she realized her double entendre, again.

His eyes darkened, a smirk tugging at his lips. “You know I can. I just want to hear you say it one more time,” he teased.

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

“Are you sure?” His eyes were daring her to tell him he was wrong.

Kaylee groaned, “You’re never going to let this go, are you?”

“Maybe. Ask me again later,” he mocked.

Kaylee scowled at him, but then let a slow smile spread across her lips. “Fine, you want to know what I asked Lucien? Come here.” She beckoned him closer with her finger. 

He cocked his head at her but leaned closer. Her lips brushed over his ear and he tried and failed to hold back a shiver. Kaylee chuckled softly and let her breath brush over his face. Without warning Raiden felt her lips press against his cheek, soft as a whisper, but it was enough to cause his breath to hitch.

In his moment of distraction Kaylee snatched her bag of books and danced back toward her front door. “Goodnight Rai,” she smiled at him before closing the door softly.

Raiden stared after her dumbfounded. He didn’t know what had happened, but he knew he was in trouble.

  
  



End file.
